


Pup

by cashcakeplz



Series: Just Fluffy Smut [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, FUCCKKKKKKK, Jealousy, M/M, Michaelsdaddyas, Mukeontheside, Oblivious!Calum, Pain Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, ashtongetmad, calumandlukearecuddling, dominant!Ashton, fluffymuke, idk - Freeform, kindaOT4?, michaeljustlovesLukealot, onlyalittle, protective!ashton, submissive!Calum, thereshintsofit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashcakeplz/pseuds/cashcakeplz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum and Luke are cuddled up together on the couch, while Ashton watches from the side. He's pissed. Whether its at Luke or Calum, he doesn't know, but he just wants it to end.<br/>Mikey manages to keep him calm until Luke is stupid enough to say the word.<br/>When the word slips from Luke's lips, Ashton's anger slides out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pup

Ashton was pissed.

He glared at Luke and Calum from his spot on the couch across from them. He and Mikey were on one couch, Luke and Calum were on the other. This didn't really make sense, seeing how it should be MikeyandLuke and AshtonandCalum always. But, tonight things were different I guess.

Calum had his head tucked into Luke's neck, swirling patterns on Luke's collar bone with his pointer finger. Luke was relaxed, running his fingers through Calum's hair while watching the movie. Calum and Luke were best friends, but still, their proximity made Ashton uneasy. 

He decided that he needed to calm down, so he rested his head on Mikey's shoulder. Michael always seemed to be able to calm Ashton down when he was upset. Michael responded by resting his cheek on top of Ashton's curls. 

The four boys were seated in Mikey and Luke's hotel room, watching the Incredibles. Ashton had gone out to get snacks when the boys sat down, explaining the odd separation. When he had come back, arms filled with candy, popcorn, and Coke, Mikey was alone on his couch and Calum's face was somewhere in Luke's neck. It really hadn't bothered Ashton at first, he wasn't really a clingy guy. He sat down with Michael and threw Reese's (Calum's favorite) and Snickers over to Luke, who caught them gracefully with his face.

He handed Michael his Sour Patch Kids and started munching on his popcorn, barley noticing his boyfriend. 

But, when Luke started whispering things into Calum's ear and the latter started giggling, Ashton had to notice. He moved his eyes away from the screen and glanced at the other boys. Calum was now completely on top of Luke, so they were chest to chest. Luke was whispering something to Calum, and Ashton did not appreciate how Calum would blush a cute shade of pink.

Michael felt the older boy tense up, and so he looked down at the blonde. He saw Ashton glaring, looking like he wanted to rip Luke's head off. Michael chuckled lightly and wrapped an arm around Ashton's shoulders, pulling him back onto the couch.

Ashton seemed to calm down with the reassuring arm of Michael. Though, he didn't know why Michael wasn't upset, _his_ boy was over there too, rubbing all over Ashton's.  

Ashton grew grumpy as Calum and Luke grew louder, telling each other lame jokes and stories, and it was making Ashton unhappy. Ashton was supposed to be the one that Calum talked to, not Luke. Then, Luke kissed Calum on the forehead gently and Calum giggled like a school girl. Ashton lurched forward, wanting to punch Luke's face in, but Michael pulled him back, eyeing him dangerously. Everyone knew Michael was in charge. 

But, even Michael couldn't calm Ash down when Calum kissed Luke's cheek. What the hell was he doing? Calum  _knew_ Ashton hated when he touched other people, let alone kiss them. Calum also knew what would happen if he made Ashton mad, which wasn't pretty. 

"You're so cute, ya know that?" Luke said, kissing Calum's nose. Calum giggled and blushed again. What the hell is going on?

"Awe, thanks Lukey." Ashton sat forward more, staring at Calum. Mikey was looking at him worriedly, but he didn't care.

Luke then pinched Calum's cheek and said softly:

"Cute little pup." 

And Ashton saw red. 

How  _dare_ he? He was going to destroy Luke, he was going to destroy Calum.

He felt a hand on his arm and vaguely heard Mikey whisper 'Ash.'

But Ashton ignored him and stood up. 

He towered over Luke and Calum, still completely oblivious.

"Calum." Ashton said, glaring at the dark-haired boy.

Calum shook his head a little and seemed to realized what had just happened. He was on top of Luke. Ashton is going to be so mad. 

He looked up at Ashton with the best puppy-dog face he could manage and answered softly:

"Yes, Ash?" 

"Come here." 

Calum did what he was told and peeled off of Luke he stood up and almost immediately, Ashton grabbed his wrist.

As Ashton dragged Calum  out the door and to their room across the hall, Luke looked at Michael with furrowed eye brows. What had just happened? Was Calum in trouble?

Michael just sighed and waved Luke over.

"Come here, baby." He said, in a much softer tone than Ashton.

Luke obeyed and sat on the couch, crawling into Mikey's lap.

"Did I do something wrong, Mikey?" He asked, playing with the hem of his shirt.

Michael just sighed and ran his fingers through Luke's hair.

"No, Princess, Ash just gets overprotective."

"Of Calum?"

"Yes, Baby."

"Why?"

"Because he loves him so much."

"Ash looked mad, is he going to hurt Calum?"

Michael hesitated to answer. He knew very well that Ashton will hurt Calum, probably all night, especially with what Luke said. But Michael also knows that Ashton wouldn't _really_ hurt Calum, because Cal wanted to be punished. 

"Only a little."

Luke nodded quietly.

"Like when you spank me?" The blonde asked, blue eyes wide.

Michael nodded.

"Yeah, kind of like that."

Luke smiled and buried his head in Mikey's shirt.

 

-

 

"What the hell were you thinking, Calum?" Ashton scream at the smaller boy.

Calum drooped him head and stared at his shoes. He was sitting on the bed while Ashton paced in front of him. He knew he had made Ashton very, very angry, and Calum knew exactly what was coming next, but that didn't take away any of his fear.

"I-I don't know, Ash, I g-guess I just wasn't t-thinking?" Calum said, unsure.

"You're goddamn right you weren't!" Ashton screamed, glaring at Calum.

Calum whimpered.

"I mean, damn it Calum, he was _all over_ you! I know you're not stupid, you knew what he was doing." Ashton said, yanking at his hair.

Calum's eyes started to well with tears.

"I'm sorry, Ash."

Ashton slammed his hand down on the hotel desk. Calum flinched at the loud sound.

"I really don't think you are, Calum." Ashton said, walking over to Calum. "But you sure as hell will be."

Calum looked up at Ashton with wide eyes brimmed with tears. He felt his cock jump in his pants, and he knew what was going to happen soon. He acted scared for effect, it just made the whole thing so much _hotter._

Ashton grabbed Calum's hair, pulling him up. He walked the boy backwards and slammed him into the wall so he was facing Ashton.

"You let him call you Pup, Calum. _Pup_  . That's  _my_ name for you, and mine alone." Though Ashton spoke with a harsh tone, Calum could hear the traces of hurt behind it. That's why Ash was so angry, Calum had hurt him, and Calum was willing to do  _anything_ to make it up to Ashton. 

"I know Ash, I'm sorry." 

Ashton gripped Calum's hips, letting his fingers slip under Calum's sweater. 

"Who gets to call you Pup, Cal?" Ashton said, squeezing Calum's hips.

"You." Calum said, as Ashton wrapped his hand around Calum's throat. "You, Ashton, just you." 

"Not Luke? Does he get to call you Pup?" Ashton said, tightening his grip on Calum's throat, but not enough to hurt him.

"No Ash, just you." Calum said, breathing becoming difficult as Ash tipped his head back. "Only you." 

"Good boy." Ashton said, suddenly pushing his hips against Calum's.

Calum moaned out loud and went limp in Ashton's hands. 

Ashton smirked at how desperate his boy was. He was already completely hard, Ash could feel it. 

"You like that, Cal?" Ashton asked, smirk on his face.

Calum didn't answer, for Ashton was rolling his hips again, making Calum's mind go blank with pleasure. 

Suddenly, Calum's bliss was interrupted by a sharp pain in his cheek.

Ashton drew his hand back and slapped Calum again. Calum let some tears fall down his cheeks, letting the pain contribute to his pleasure.

"Huh uh, Babe, you answer me when I talk to you. You only talk when I tell you to. Remember? 

Calum nodded eagerly before Ashton slapped him again. Calum moaned loudly and answered Ash.

"Yes, Ash, I only talk when you say." 

"Good boy." Ashton said, grinding away on Calum. 

Ashton pulled Calum's shirt off over his head, tousling his dark hair. Calum then reached his hand out to pull on Ashton's shirt, and Ash slapped his hands away.

"That's strike one, baby." Ash said. "I don't think you deserve to take my shirt off, you've been a very naughty boy."

Calum whimpered and tried to back up, but failed, considering he was between Ashton and the wall.

"Take of your pants." Calum moaned at the tone of Ashton's voice and his fingers fumbled for his belt buckle. When he finally got the belt through the loops, he slowly unbuttoned his jeans. He did it slowly and sensually, wanting to give Ashton a show. He bit his lip as he pulled down his zipper, exposing his grey boxers. He turned around the best he could with Ash pinning him to the wall, and shimmied the dark jeans from his hips. He made sure to rotate his hips and shake his bum more than necessary just to tease Ashton.

And that was a mistake.

Once Calum got his pants of, Ashton roughly grabbed his boxer-glad ass and shoved him against the wall, face first. He pressed his hips into Calum's bum, his half-erection making Calum whine in desire.

"That's strike two, you little slut." Ash whispered in Calum's ear, slipping his hand into Cal's boxers and squeezing his cheeks. "You're such a little tease, so eager to get punished, aren't you, Pup?"

Ashton aggressively whispered, kneading Calum's ass. That boy had a great ass.

"Yes, Ashton." Calum moaned, loving the use of his favorite nickname. "Yes, please."

Ashton smirked and flipped the boy around. He kissed Calum hotly on the lips and pried his way into the dark-haired boy's mouth. He swirled his tongue into Calum's mouth, while Calum sucked like his life depended on it. Ash moaned a little as Calum involuntarily bucked his hips into his.

He  pulled away from Cal's face and unbuttoned his jeans. He slid them half way down his thighs and watched as Calum's mouth basically started to water. 

"On your knees."

Calum dropped to his knees faster than he thought possible. It hurt a little, and it probably looked very ungraceful, but Calum wanted one thing, and one thing only. To be as close to Ashton's dick as possible. 

"Want this baby?" Ashton asked, squeezing his dick through his boxers. Calum could see the outline of it, and he so desperately wanted to feel it in his mouth. 

"God, yes please, Ashton." Calum begged on the floor. 

Ashton smirked and slid his boxers half way down his thighs as well. His half-mast poked up and was staring at Calum. Calum eagerly waited for the command to put it in his mouth, to taste it. He sat with his palms on his thighs fidgeting for Ashton to say the word.

"Suck."

Calum didn't need to be told twice. He immediately wrapped his pretty lips around the head of Ashton's cock. He sucked on the head and swirled his tongue around the slit. Ashton moaned about him and laced his fingers in Calum's hair. Calum always gave  _fucking amazing_ blowjobs. 

Calum proceeded to suck Ashton down, taking about half of Ashton's 7 inches. He would stop when Ashton started to hit his throat, because he wasn't ready to deep throat just yet. He let his hand fondle Ashton's balls while he licked from base to tip, then back again. He was finally rewarded with a drop of precum at the top of Ashton's dick, and he licked it up eagerly. Ashton just moaned and tossed his head back.

Calum went back to sucking the dick in his mouth, only a few inches in his mouth. Ashton had had enough of his ridiculous teasing, he knew very well that Calum could take all of him. He tightened his grip in Calum's hair and pushed his head down further than normal.

Calum choked and gagged, not expecting it. His eyes filled with tears as Ashton pushed him down further. He couldn't take it anymore and he lifted his hands and pushed at Ashton's hips. Ashton finally let go of Calum as he felt the younger boy's blunt finger nails dig into his hips. 

Calum looked up with wide eyes, tears falling on his cheeks.

"Calum, you know better." Ashton said, clearly annoyed.

Calum dropped his gaze and nodded in shame. 

Calum reached down and whispered in Calum's ear:

"And that's strike three, Love."

Calum internally smiled to himself. This is what he'd been waiting for. But on the outside, he bawled like a child.

"N-No, Ash, no! I'm so sorry, I can take all of your dick, I know I can! Please, please no spanks, I'll be good, I'll be a good boy." He said, standing up and covering his bum with his palms. 

Ashton just shrugged.

"Sorry baby, you get three chances to prove you're a good boy, and you've blown all of them. Besides, only good boys get to suck my dick. And you have been a very, very bad boy." Ashton said, grabbing Calum's wrists.

Calum cried and whined as Ash dragged him towards the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at Calum expectantly.

"Well, take those off, you get your spanks bare-assed." Ashton said, gesturing to Calum's boxers. Calum sighed and reluctantly pulled his boxers off, so his achingly hard dick smacked his toned tummy. 

"Good boy. Over my lap." 

Calum did as he was told and laid on Ash's lap.

"How many do you think you deserve?"  Ash said, running his hand over Calum's butt.

"F-fifteen, I think, Ash." Calum whimpered out. 

Ashton nodded and stroked Calum's ass.

"I think we'll double that just because you've been so naughty."

"And you had better count."

Ashton brought his hand back and slapped down hard on Calum's bum.

Calum cried out, but tried not to move, because it only pissed Ashton off even more.

"O-One."

Each time Ashton spanked Calum, he named something Calum had done. 

"Cuddled with Luke, and not me."  _smack_ "Two!"

"Kissed Luke, and not me." _smack_   _"_ "Three!" _  
_

"Let Luke call you Pup." Ashton delivered and extra hard smack for this offense, for it pissed him off the most. "F-Four."

"Didn't answer me when I talked to you."  _smack_ "Five!"

"Teasing me, you little whore."  _smack_ "Six!"

"And choking on my dick, then clawing at me."  _smack_ "S-Seven."

Calum was full on sobbing now, every time Ashton spanked him, a new wave of pain washed over his body, and he knew he'd be black and blue the next day. But, he knew that he had deserved it, so he shut him mouth and took it, allowing his hard-on to poke Ashton's smooth thighs.

By the time "Thirty" had passed from Calum's lips, Calum was completely numb from the pain, and he had run out of tears to cry. He sat up and looked at Ashton and wiped his tears. 

Ashton looked back at his little dark-haired boy with nothing but fondness for him. But then, he remembered Cal's face in Luke's neck and Luke's pretty voice calling Cal Pup, and Ashton was angry again.

He pushed Calum off his lap and pulled his shirt on over his head and finished taking of his jeans and boxers. Calum watched him eagerly, Ashton had such a pretty body and Calum took every opportunity he had to stare. 

"Like what you see?" Ashton asked cockily.

Calum's eyes grew wide and he swore to god he was drooling.

"Yes, Ash."

"Good." Ash smirked. "Get your pretty little ass over here."

Calum obeyed and walked to Ashton, fitting his hips into the spot between Ashton's legs.

Ashton pushed on Calum's shoulder, signaling he wanted Calum's mouth again.

"You better suck it good, Pup, this is the only lube you get tonight."

Calum moaned around the head of Ashton's dick, already imagining the incredible, raw fucking he was about to receive. 

He sucked Ashton's dick like a pro, challenging himself to take all of his length down his throat, which he did after about four tries. He sucked so hard and made sure to choke, coating his beautiful dick in saliva. He licked all around it, smearing Ashton' precum and his own spit all around the shaft. 

Ashton was moaning obscenities as Calum bobbed his head all the way down. Ash held his head in place, so Calum's nose was uncomfortable pressed in Ashton's hips. Calum held his breath and did his best not to gag, knowing that would make Ashton mad. 

"Oh fuck, Calum." Ashton said, releasing Calum's head. Calum popped off and took a deep breath before going back to lubing up Ashton's dick.

"Good boy, Cal. Good boy. You suck that cock, yesss." Ashton moaned. 

Calum was doing such a good job that Ashton couldn't help but to grip the sides of his head and start thrusting into his mouth. 

"Fuck, baby, take all that cock down your throat. You think Luke can fuck your face like this, Cal? Huh?" Ashton said, crashing his hips into Calum's face.

Calum moaned around Ashton's dick, causing waves of pleasure to go over Ashton. Calum shook his head the best he could with a cock in his mouth. Luke certainly could not fuck his face in this way.  

Soon, with Ashton thrusting as hard as possible, he started to feel heat pool in his tummy. He knew he was getting close, but he wasn't ready to finish just yet. He pulled Calum off his cock by his hair and Cal sat back on his heals, looking up at Ash with eager eyes.

"On the bed, now." 

Calum nodded and went to lay on the bed.

"A-Ash," Calum said hesitantly 

"What?" Ashton snapped, annoyed.

"Face down or up?" Calum played with his fingers as he asked. 

"Down. Only good boys get fucked face-up."

"Yes, Ash." Calum pouted, but did as he was told anyway, laying on his tummy, legs spread wide.

Ashton crawled onto the bed with him and knelt between his legs. 

He pushed two fingers into Calum right off the bat. He could take the pain. 

Calum, not having expecting the intruders, screamed as loud as he could. Ashton usually started with one finger, which was usually coated in lube. It hurt like fucking hell, Ashton's thick fingers opening him up roughly. But, Calum knew that he deserved the pain for teasing Ash, so, he bit into the pillow and took it. 

Ashton smirked at Calum, who was fisting the sheets so hard his knuckled turned white and was muttering something under his breath over and over again.

Ashton twisted his two fingers, scissoring them, purposefully avoiding the smaller boy's prostate. He slipped a third finger inside of him and finger-fucked him hard. 

Calum was squirming and crying underneath Ashton, trying his best to keep quiet. He wanted Ashton to hit  _that_ spot, but he knew better. There was no way Ashton would allow him that pleasure. 

When Ashton had decided that Calum had had enough, he pulled his fingers out quickly. Calum whined and bucked his hips, desperately wanting more. 

Ashton just spanked him to keep him quiet. 

Then, he spread Calum's cheeks and lined himself up with Cal's hole. He slowly pushed in, watching the muscles in Calum's back twitch in pain.

"Ohhh..." Calum whined, trying to take Ashton's cock without lube. It felt like Ash's cock was tearing him in two, like his ass was on fire. 

Ashton smirked and spanked Calum again. Calum whined loudly and buried his head in the pillows.

"Quiet, Calum." Ashton said, voice harsh. 

He continued pushing into Calum, but it was getting harder (pun intended) every second. Calum was so tight without lube, and that with the boy himself squirming and crying beneath Ashton was getting _really_   turned on. When he had finally pushed all the way in, he shuddered with the intensity of pleasure.

Calum sniffled beneath him, and Ash noticed that he was having a really hard time adjusting. 

Ashton refrained from moving, and instead ran his hands all over Calum's back, and gently on his ass. Calum was covered in a fine layer of sweat, and Ashton's hands came back moist. He gently traced his fingers over Calum's bum, barley touching him. He knew Calum was sore from his spankings, so he tried not to press on them. 

"Ready, Pup?" Ashton whispered, ready to destroy Calum.

Calum just nodded his head into the sheets, refusing to look at Ash. Instead of deciding to punish him, Ashton drew him hips back and slammed forward, hard. 

Calum screamed in agony as Ashton pounded into his roughly. The tears freely streamed down his face and he struggled to keep his sobs in. It hurt so fucking bad, and Calum was desperately awaiting the pleasure. 

It took several more hard thrusts from Ashton for Calum to finally relax enough to let the pleasure come. It was a slow process, and Calum often wondered how Ashton had that incredible of stamina. Soon though, Ashton's cock was hitting Calum in all the right ways and Calum was fucking loving it. 

He loved Ashton's cock. Not extremely long, but thick and full, stretching Calum perfectly.

Ashton smiled wickedly as Calum let out his first moan. 

"You like this, Cal?" He asked, slamming especially hard. "God, you're such a cockslut, you just live to get fucked by me, don't you, baby?" 

Calum moaned loudly and pushed his hips back into Ashton's thrusts. 

"Oh, God, yes Ashton, yes." 

Ashton gripped Calum's hips and pushed them down, preventing Calum from fucking back onto him. 

"Stay still." 

Calum did as he was told and relished in the amazing feeling of being  _fucking owned_ by Ashton. 

Calum knew he was getting close, his cock had been hard for so long, and he just ready to blow his load all over the sheets. He loosely wrapped a hand around his dick, trying to keep time with Ashton's thrusts. 

Ashton just grabbed Calum's hands and pinned them behind his back. 

"No touching yourself. Only I get to touch." Calum just nodded to Ashton's reprimanding, and so Ashton stopped moving his hips.

"Are you going to answer me, whore?" 

"Y-Yes, Ash, I'm sorry, please, please move."

Ashton smirked.

"I don't think so, Pup, I don't think you deserve my cock." As Ashton said this, he started to draw out and Calum snapped up, panicked. 

"NO, NO, No, please Ashton, fucking please, please fuck me." 

"Beg for it."

"Jesus, Ashton, will you please PLEASE fuck me with that fat, pretty cock of yours. Please Ashton, destroy me. I've been such a naughty boy, and I don't deserve to get get fucked, I deserve to get destroyed. "

Ashton moaned, Calum was getting unbelievably good at this.

"Say it louder." Ashton said, gripping Calum's wrists. "Scream it so that Luke can hear you."

"ASHTON, PLEASE, PLEASE FUCK ME, FUCK ME TILL I CAN'T WALK, SHOW ME WHO I BELONG TO." Calum screamed.

"Fuck." Ashton mumbled, slamming into Calum.

He slammed into his little boy as hard as he could, drawing immense feelings of pleasure as Calum squeezed around his cock. He knew it wouldn't be long before he and Calum both came.

"Could Luke fuck you this well, Calum?"  Ashton said, chasing his orgasm. "Could he fuck you until you begged for more?"

Calum moaned loudly before responding.

"Fuck, Ashton, no. Luke could never fuck me like you." He moaned, breathless. He felt his balls growing tighter, and he knew it was going to be very, very soon.

"A-Ash, can I, Can I please cum?"

Ashton moaned, he usually didn't make Calum ask permission, but he would be from now on.

"No."

He pulled Calum up so that his back was on Ashton's chest. He bit down on the tan boy's shoulder and bucked his hips up, zeroing in on his pleasure.

He suddenly blew his load in Calum, mind going blank in pleasure. He rode his orgasm out, grinding his hips against Calum.

"Go ahead, Pup." Ashton whispered in Calum's ear, wrapping a hand around Calum's throbbing dick.

And that was all it took for Calum to shoot all over his chest and Ashton's hand. When he had finished, he collapsed on the bed, face down. He tried to get his breathing back as Ashton slowly drew out.  

Ash got off the bed and got a washcloth and ran it over warm water. He came back to Calum in that same position, exhausted from their sexual activities. 

Ashton walked over and cleaned Calum's bum and his thighs. He gently rolled Calum over and cleaned off his chest. He put the towel down and stared rubbing lotion into Calum's bum. Ashton had gone pretty hard, and he knew Calum's butt would be black and blue the next day. 

He found some of his clean boxers and pulled them up his legs. Then, grabbing another pair of his own boxers and slid them onto Calum, who was as limp as a rag doll. 

He turned off the lights and crawled under the sheets with Calum. Calum snuggled into Ashton's chest, sharing in his heat. 

"You alright, baby?" Ashton asked, petting Calum's hair. 

"Yeah, Ash, never been better." Calum said, and Ashton could feel him smiling. 

"Good." Ashton said. "Please don't do that again." Ashton said. 

"I won't, i'm sorry I made you so upset, I honestly didn't know it would make you that upset." 

"You know how jealous I can get." 

"Yeah, but like, I sometimes forget that like, someone cares enough about me to be jealous."

"Oh, Pup, I care about you so much. "

"I know, and I'm sorry for being stupid," 

"It's okay, just don't do it again, _please_." 

Calum smiled and nodded, wrapping his arms around Ashton's waist.

"Love you, Ashy."

"Love you too, Pup."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I'm OF COURSE still writing "Kneel Before The Lord", but I wanted to take a quick break.  
> This is a Cashton one shot, because I thought of the idea in math today (math sucks)  
> Cake is my favorite ship, but I think Cashton doesn't get enough credit, so I hope you enjoy my low-class Cashton smutttttttt  
> XX-Alex


End file.
